deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Incredible
Mr. Incredible, real name Robert "Bob" Parr, is one of the main protagonists from the 2004 and 2018 Disney/Pixar movies, The Incredibles and The Incredibles 2, as well as other related media. He is the leader of the team, The Incredibles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mr. Incredible vs All Might '(Completed) * Mr. Incredible vs Bane * Mr. Incredible vs Baymax * 'The Commander VS Mr. Incredible (Completed) * Mr. Incredible vs The Crimson Chin * Homer Simpson vs Mr. Incredible * Garnet vs Mr.Incredible * Mr. Incredible vs Knuckles * Mr. Incredible vs. Megamind * Mr. Incredible vs Po * Mr. Incredible vs. Simon Bar Sinister and Cad (Completed) * Spider-Man vs Mr Incredible * Mr Incredible vs Wreck-it Ralph * Mr incredible vs yang With the Incredibles * The Incredibles vs Big Hero 6 * The Incredibles VS The Crystal Gems *Donkey Kong, diddy kong, dixie kong, and cranky kong Vs The incredibles (Completed) * The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 History In earlier days, Mr. Incredible was one of the foremost superheroes. But, in the wake of the disastrous Sansweet v. Incredible court case, he was forced to retire from hero work and live anonymously. Known only as Robert "Bob" Parr, he took a job as a claims adjuster for an insurance company, Insuricare. Bob Parr married Helen Parr (a.k.a. Elastigirl) before the anti-hero legislation was passed, and had three children. The eldest child is a girl named Violet, and she was followed by a boy named Dashiell. The youngest Parr child is a baby boy named John Jackson, or Jack-Jack. Secretly, though, Bob, often in the company of Lucius Best (a.k.a. Frozone), still did secret hero work. He was later recruited to do work for what he thought was the United States Government, and he helped to deactivate a renegade robot. It turned out, though, that Bob's employer was actually the villain Syndrome, who was working to perfect a killer robot that could kill any super. Mr. Incredible and the rest of the Incredibles defeated Syndrome and his robot, and were subsequently allowed to resume open hero work. Nonetheless, Bob and his family still do maintain their secret identities as the Parr family. When the Underminer arrived in Metroville, Incredible teamed up with Frozone to defeat him and his robots. Later, when he and Helen were touring Walt Disney World, they were captured by the Robot Syndrome, and had to be rescued by Frozone. Death Battle Info Appearance Bob Parr has blue eyes and receding blonde hair. He stands 6’7” tall and weighs in at 350 pounds. While these proportions sound very large, it is in keeping with the variations seen in Metroville, so Bob does not attract any undue attention. He is, nonetheless, considered tall and well-muscled. Bob’s supersuit is bright red, with black gloves, trunks and boots, accented with a gold belt. In the middle of his chest is the Incredibles emblem, which also appears on the suits of the rest of his family. The suit is more than just clothing, however. It is highly resistant to damage, and contains a homing beacon, which can be used to discover his location. Powers and Abilities * Super strength - Bob is probably the strongest superhero in his world, making him one of its premier heroes. He is able to lift heavy weights (bench pressing a locomotive for exercise), crush small items in his hands, and punch with a great amount of force. * Enhanced dexterity - He is able to move quickly and jump high and far. * Enhanced durability - Like many supers, Bob can take an enormous amount of physical abuse. For example, when fighting the Omnidroid, he was hit with a flying boulder and beaten on the ground by the massive robot, but he suffered no noticeable injuries. * Hand-to-hand combat expert - With years of experience fighting bad guys, Bob is an expert fighter, using his hands as his weapons. Once, when he was startled by his wife, he instinctively assumed a combat pose. Weapons and Equipment Though Bob does not normally carry a weapon, he is excellent at improvising weapons from items at hand. For example, he threw a boulder at the Omnidroid during their duel, and he knocked a guard out from a distance with a thrown coconut. * Incredimobile - Incredicar or incredobile, Mr. Incredible's beneficial mode of transportation in many forms, via multiple modes (Manual, Hover Mode, Hydro Pursuit, Isolated Pursuit, Auto Mode, Merge Pursuit). The mobile is also well equipped in grooming Mr. Incredible into his former clothing, radar, ejection seat, transforming into a black seden for escaping enemy chase and hiding the huge rocket booster that accelerates the Incredimobile to greater heights of speed, outrunning numerous cars and getting to the park faster than a car pursuit. Feats *Considered to be one of the strongest heroes in the world **Can bench press a locomotive, which weighs a full 200 tons **Casually uproots a tree **Barely stops a speeding train **Sends an Omnidroid flying with a single punch **Compares breaking a person's back to snapping a toothpick **Stops and lifts the bulk of Omnidroid v.10, preventing it from crushing Violent and Dash *Syndrome classified Mr Incredible as a class 9.1, something which no other super hero is categorized *Withstood 100,000 volts under torture *Destroys Omnidroid v.8 *Infiltrated Syndrome's island base *Tanks the shockwave of an underwater explosion *With help from his family and Frozone destroys Omnidroid v.10 Gallery Young_Incredible.jpg|Young Mr. Incredible. Mr Incredible Bench Pressing A Locomotive.png|Mr. Incredible bench pressing a locomotive. Mr Incredible in Disney Infinity 2.PNG|Mr. Incredible in Disney Infinity 2.0 Bob_Parr_at_Insuricare.jpg|Bob Parr at Insuricare. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:'The Incredibles' Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hero Protagonist Category:US Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Team leaders Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Superheroes Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants